Are You Depressed, Alfred
by waterrain
Summary: AU All Human. Arthur Kirkland is a teacher and he starts to feel concerned about one of his students.Alfred Jones always smiles brightly at everything and laughs loudly, but one day in class...Arthur starts to think his student is in reality depressed.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. _Alfred singing. _**_Alfred's writing on the whiteboard. _

**Are You Depressed, Alfred **

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>Alfred Jones stood up in front of his classmates, he didn't feel nervous, a bright smile on his lips, and ready to start.<p>

"Can you imagine if there was an entire generation that didn't care about anything?" Alfred asked calmly and he wrote with a blue dry erase marker on the whiteboard_ 'I Don't Care, Generation'_. "Can you imagine a world where no one cared? Well, I can imagine such a world and I'm going to give you peeps some insight."

**_"We don't care about war,_**

**_We don't care about peace, _**

**_We don't care about the results as long as we are not involved, _**

**_We are desensitized to violence, gore, blood, sex, and everything else."_**

_War, Peace, and as long as we are not involved. _

**_"We don't care about foreign countries,_**

**_We say who cares they are so far away,_**

**_We don't care about every state in the United States Of America,_**

**_We don't care as long as we are not affected,_**

**_We are isolated and pretend nothing else exists." _**

_Foreign countries, they are far away, not caring about all of the states in the USA, and as long as we are not affected. _

**_"We don't care about ourselves,_**

**_We don't care what others think of us,_**

**_We don't care about anyone else,_**

**_We are selfish, but we don't care at all."_**

_Ourselves, others, and we don't care at all._

**_"We don't care about sex,_**

**_We don't care about being thought as sluts for enjoying sex,_**

**_We don't care if others have sex or not,_**

**_We don't care if we die virgins or non-virgins."_**

_Sex, Slut, Virgin, and Non-Virgin. _

**_"We don't care about politics because it is the same old same old, _**

**_We don't care who is President because it is the same old same old,_**

**_We don't care about the news because it doesn't matter to us,_**

**_We are desensitized to the violence, death, scandals, and everything else on the new."_**

_Politics, President, News, and Desensitized. _

**_"We don't care about religion,_**

**_We don't care about sexuality, _**

**_We don't care about marriage or Civil Unions."_**

_Religion, Sexuality, Marriage, and Civil Union._

**_"We don't care about animals,_**

**_We don't care about plants,_**

**_We don't care about outer space."_**

_Animals, Plants, and Outer Space._

**_"We don't care if we receive negative or positive attention,_**

**_We don't care about love,_**

**_We don't care about hate. _**

**_We don't care about age,_**

**_We don't care about gender,_**

**_We don't care about looks." _**

_Attention, Love, Hate, Age, Gender, and Looks._

**_"We don't care if someone dies because everyone will die in the end, _**

**_We don't care if others live or die,_**

**_We don't care if the world is going to end tomorrow." _**

_Life, Death, and World Ending. _

"I don't care generation would be an entire generation devoid of emotions." Alfred commented to them and he noticed everyone was silent. "We are not considered The I Don't Care Generation. I do not think there will ever be such a generation here in the awesomeness that is America."

"Anyway, Do you think the world would crash and burn if everyone stopped caring?" Alfred asked his classmates and he sat down while smiling brightly at everyone. "Where are the care bears when you need them?"

The teacher looked concerned and his classmates looked confused, but Alfred didn't care and he just put a hand on his chin. After class the green eyed teacher took Alfred aside and looked into those blue eyes.

"Are you depressed, Alfred?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. Do you think Alfred is depressed? <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**Are You Depressed, Alfred **

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>The blond haired teen picked up his bookbag from the floor, he was quiet for a minute, and his teacher was patiently waiting for a reply from him.<p>

"You didn't like my speech."

"Your speech was lovely, but it was a bit morbid."

"If you take away the don't in my speech it becomes pretty positive." Alfred told him. "Instead of we don't care it becomes we care. It's awesome on how taking away one word makes a difference. Besides I wanted my speech to be different from everyone else's."

Mister Kirkland nodded his head and thought maybe he is wrong about his student being depressed. Alfred faintly smiled to himself in victory, placed the dark blue bookbag onto his back, and he looked at his teacher while smiling brightly.

"May I go now?" The blue eyed teen asked him in a cheerful voice.

"Yes, Alfred." Mister Kirkland replied calmly and he briefly wondered why did I ever think Alfred Jones is depressed.

"Have a nice day, Mister Kirkland."

Before Alfred's teacher could say 'Have a nice day' his student was out the door. He walked over, turned off the lights, and about to turn the doorknob when he heard voices.

"I was worried about you, da."

"I had to stay after class and stuff. Mister Kirkland wanted to tell me that my speech was awesome and went into detail."

"You are lying, Alfie. What did you tell him? Did you tell your teacher-"

Alfred's teacher opened the door, he noticed his student leaning against the wall, and saw a tall man standing in front of the teen.

"Hi, Mister Kirkland." Alfred commented quietly, he was looking down at the floor, and after a moment closed his blue eyes.

"Is my son lying about you saying that you believe his speech to be awesome?"

"No, He is not lying. Next week is open house."

"Bye, Kirkland. Let's go home, Alfred." The violet eyed man commented calmly as he firmly grabbed Alfred's wrist, the teen's head was still looking down at the floor, and Mister Kirkland watched as they left. He noticed that Alfred's voice had been quiet, but maybe that is due to the fact his parent was there.

"Alfie, Remember what happened when you told that one teacher five years ago on me?" Ivan asked in a low voice as he opened the car-door for the teen.

"Yes, Ivan." Alfred muttered as he buckled up and looked down at his hands.

"You have no other place to go. I take good care of you, Alfred. I give you shelter, food, water, internet, and so on. I could have put you in an orphanage after your mother died six years ago." Ivan said as he started up the car, glanced at the blond haired teen, and smiled innocently. "I do not ask much of you, Alfie. It is not like you can have a baby or anything."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. Ivan is not related by blood to Alfred. Ivan married Alfred's mother seven years ago and Alfred's mother died six years ago. Any guesses as to what Ivan's does to Alfred?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Thank you to those who have reviewed ^_^**

**Ivan is not related to Alfred by blood.**

**Are You Depressed, Alfred **

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>"Time to wake up my sleeping flower. It's such a shame to wake you up." Ivan whispered into Alfred's ear. The blond haired teen fell out of bed, bumped the back of his head on the floor, and looked up into those amused violet eyes.<p>

"You are not going to open house, right?" Alfred asked his step dad and he hoped that Ivan will not go to open house.

"This year I will be going to open house. Are your friends going to be there? You never bring your friends home." Ivan commented calmly as he picked up Alfred, placed him down on the bed, and laid down on top of the naked teen. "Of course we moved here last month after your cousin, Ma-"

Alfred tried to shove his step dad, but Ivan grabbed the teen's wrists and held them tightly above his head.

"It is not like I killed your cousin. He was hit by a car when he was biking back home. The police report and hospital reports all match up."

The blond teen was silent, he gazed up at the violet eyed man, and after a moment closed his blue eyes. Ivan kissed Alfred's wrists and gently rubbed them.

"Wear wrist bands and a long sleeve shirt, da. You can wear shorts for everyone knows that teens tend to be quite clumsy." Ivan whispered into Alfred's ear and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh and you will wear one of my scarf's to cover up your delicate neck. I got dressed while you were sleeping, Alfie."

Ivan walked out and went downstairs to make breakfast. Alfred slowly got up, he walked over to his dresser, and looked up at the mirror.

"I hate myself. I hate Ivan. I hate the people that Ivan brings over every other night. I hate my body. I hate my life." Alfred said quietly and he forced himself to smile. "I have to be a hero and pretend that everything is okay. I failed five years ago, the teacher that I told the truth went missing, and a week later the body was found. The cause of death unknown."

The blond haired teen put on boxers, a pair of shorts, flip-flops, a long sleeved dark blue shirt, red wrist bands, and he picked a scarf from Ivan's collection.

"Are you almost done?" Ivan asked as he walked inside and saw Alfred holding a scarf. "I'll put my scarf around your lovely neck, Alfie. I will make sure it is not too loose or too tight."

Alfred's step dad opened the car door for the teen and closed it after Alfred put on his seatbelt. He went to the driver's side, opened the door, buckled up, and started the vehicle.

"You know if you were a girl, Alfred. I wouldn't do such things for there would be a risk of you having a baby."

"I wish I was a girl if it means-"

"If you were a girl, Alfred. I would wait until you are eighteen years old, marry you, and we would have kids. You would be my beautiful wife. I think Allie would be a good name for you if you had been born a girl."

Alfred looked out the window, he remained silent, and ignored his step dad's giggling.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. It is rated M for a reason. **

**Thank you to those who have reviewed ^_^**

**Are You Depressed, Alfred **

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>Arthur Kirkland was sitting watching as the parents and his students walked inside of the classroom. He knows all of his students by name, but does not really know about their parents. Open House is all about getting to know the parents and understanding his students better so the learning process will hopefully be easier for everyone involved.<p>

"Hello, My name is Arthur Kirkland."

Alfred had his head down and he feels really tired, but Ivan pinched his arm and the blond haired teen decided to stare blankly at his teacher.

"It is rude to stare, Alfred." Ivan commented in a low voice and the teen looked away. "Good, Alfie."

Alfred didn't pay attention, he was tired, and wanted to be in bed sleeping. The only good thing is that his step dad will not do anything sexual or give him punishment out in public. His wrists felt sore, but he ignored it and started to day dream.

"I will talk with your teacher and see if it is true about you doing well in his class." Ivan informed his step son before walking towards Mister Kirkland. Alfred sighed heavily and wished that he could sleep forever so that he wouldn't have to deal with anything in the world. The teen at times wished that he could kill himself or stab Ivan in the heart, but couldn't find it in himself to end his life or kill someone. Alfred placed a hand on his chin and wondered what his life would be like without Ivan.

* * *

><p>Ivan and Alfred were back home inside of the living room. The violet eyed man was looking at his step son, he watched as the teen looked away, and sighed under his breath.<p>

"I will be punishing you for staring at that teacher."

"Ivan, I was spacing out not staring at him."

Ivan pulled down Alfred's shorts, he had the teen over his knee, and smiled to himself for his step son's bottom will soon a bright shade of pink.

"Count as I spank you, Alfie. You were a bad child and deserve to be punished."

The teen closed his blue eyes, counted, and hoped his punishment will be over soon. Ivan was smiling while slapping Alfred's bare bottom and he enjoys punishing his little sunflower.

"Now my sunflower get down on your knees and pleasure me." Ivan whispered into the teen's right ear. He pulled down his pants and Alfred slowly went between his step dad's legs. "Make sure to do a good job or else. Make my cock nice and slick so it doesn't hurt when I do you, Alfred. Your hole is always so tight no matter how many times I fuck you."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You. <strong>


End file.
